


Summer Visit

by RedVelvetKitty



Series: ShuAnn Week 2019 [1]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Akira/Ann, Day 1 - Reunion/Meeting/Goodbye, F/M, Ren/Ann, RenAnn, ShuAnn, ShuAnnWeek2k19, Yay for Shuann Week!, akirann
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-05-31 17:07:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19430371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedVelvetKitty/pseuds/RedVelvetKitty
Summary: After a little reunion with the team at Leblanc, Ren asks Ann if she wants to do anything with him while he's still in Tokyo for his summer break—and they plan a meet-up with just the two of them alone. [Ren/Akira x Ann] [Shuann week Day 1 prompt: Reunion/Meeting]





	Summer Visit

**Author's Note:**

> Yay for Shuann week! Let's have fun with our favorite pair, shall we? :)
> 
> This is for Day 1 prompt - Reunion/Meeting.

“I’m so spent....”

Night had fallen and Ann just finished up her house chores. Groaning, she collapsed facedown on her bed. It certainly had been a long day, but at least midterm exams were finally over and she had a few weeks of rest and leisure, which had been long overdue.

Her phone’s notification tone went off. Ann reached for it on the nightstand and swiped the screen to view her messages. Her lips curled into a giddy smile when she saw who it was from.

**Ren: Hey. Just got off of work. Sorry for the late reply...**

**Ren: How’s everything going?**

Ann rolled over on her back, typing a response.

**Ann: No worries! :)**

**Ann: I’ve been doing okay. Keeping myself busy with work and school**

**Ann: Just finished midterms and now on summer break**

**Ann: How about you? Are you on vacation yet?**

Three dancing dots lingered at the bottom of the chatroom for a moment.

**Ren: I’ve been good. Just started vacation too**

**Ren: Maybe we should all plan a get-together before it ends :)**

She couldn’t have agreed any more than that.

**Ann: Really? Oh that would be great if we could all meet up!**

**Ann: It really isn’t the same without you, you know? We all wish you were here...**

Indeed. That would be really awesome to see him again. It really wasn’t the same without him. She missed him so much.

**Ren: Yeah. Same here. But we’ll see each other again soon. Maybe I’ll come down to visit for a few days...**

She felt a spark within her beating chest, a beaming smile spreading across her glossy lips the moment she read the last part of that message.

**Ann: Really!? Oooh!!! We definitely should plan a get-together then :D**

**Ann: Yeah! I’ll make a group chat in a bit...**

**-**

**Ren: That sounds like a nice plan. I’d like that :)**

**-**

**Ann: Hopefully, we can all find a date we could all meet up. Because it feels like it’s been forever since you were last here, haha!**

It really had been some time since she last seen him.

**Ren: Aw, come on. It’s been only four months lol**

Four months was still quite a bit of time... for her at least.

**Ann: Yeah. But it still feels forever, haha**

**Ann: Messaging or calling you isn’t the same as seeing or talking to you in person, you know?**

**Ann: So yeah...**

**Ann: I miss you**

There was a long pause. Initially, she didn’t realize the implications of those words—she had just typed her feelings without thinking. And when she realized it, it was too late to take them back. She panicked, the color on her face draining.

Her fingers began darting at the keypad.

**Ann: I mean!!!**

**Ann: *We***

**Ann: *We* miss you!! I meant!!!**

**Ann: Stupid autocorrect!!! D:**

There was still no reply from him and Ann’s heart pounded so fast that she thought it would burst any second.

**Ren: _[. . .]_**

Ann shot up on the bed, eyes glued onto the screen as she anxiously, and reluctantly, waited for his response.

 _Oh, god. I hope he doesn’t..._ she worried, biting her recently manicured nails.

**Ren: lol**

Her head hung. Those three letters in response to something awkward was never _ever_ a good sign.

_Oh... I’m so doomed._

Her head perked up when the notification tone went off again.

**Ren: Miss me that much, huh?**

Ann tossed her phone back on the nightstand and drew the covers over her head.

“Ughh!!!” she groaned, thrashing under the sheets, wondering what the heck she was thinking for typing such a message that made her fondness of him so obvious. “God, I’m such an idiot!!! What the hell was I thinking!?”

Her phone went off again. Still under the covers, she nervously reached out for her phone on the stand, taking it in her hands and unlocking the screen. Her eyes read over his reply.

**Ren: Well, you know… I’m only two hours away. Even faster with train. You’re all welcome to come and visit whenever... just let me know when and where**

She sat up and typed back:

**Ann: True, haha!**

**-**

**Ren: And, by the way, Ann…**

There was a brief pause, and then...

**Ren: I miss you too**

Her eyes widened, frantic heart skipping an entire beat as she reread the message about four or five times.

**Ren: Let me know if you ever want to do something together :)**

**Ren: I’ll come visit you**

**Ren: :)**

Cheeks flushing red, Ann wasn’t sure how to respond to that. Did he mean that in a friendly way? He had to have meant that in a friendly way, right?

...Right?

**Ann: Anyways!**

**Ann: I better get to sleep now...**

**Ann: I’ll just send a group chat tomorrow for us to plan a time. Since everyone’s probably asleep by now...**

**Ann: Sound good?**

**-**

**Ren: Haha**

**Ren: Sounds like a plan**

**Ren: Goodnight, Ann**

**Ren: Talk to you later :]**

**-**

**Ann: Goodnight, Ren**

**Ann: Sweet dreams...**

* * *

_A few days later...._

Despite that it only had been four months since Ren returned home, it felt like years to Ann. And not just Ann per se, but the disbanded Phantom Thieves as well, along with the other confidants he confided with in Tokyo. Who could blame them? Ren had left a positive impact in each of their lives, a natural leader at heart who led them toward the right path.

It wasn’t that he hadn’t kept in touch with any of them. But, as the days kept passing by, everyone was moving on in their lives. Makoto and Haru were now in college working toward their respective careers. Futaba was gradually settling in high school with the help of Ryuji and Ann, her seniors. Yusuke, while aiming to improve his art, was exploring several art institutes he could attend in the future for his degree. Ryuji found a local job in his neighborhood to help support his mother. Ann was working on improving herself as a professional model, prepping for a fashion institute after graduation.

In general, it was quite difficult to plan events for everyone to meet up.

Luckily, all of them were on summer break and were all free today. That was why all of them gathered at Leblanc this afternoon, waiting to welcome both Ren and Morgana back, whom were planning on staying in Tokyo for several days while on vacation.

Ann sat at the back booth by the stairs to the attic, Ryuji sitting across from her. For some reason, this brought back memories of that time when everyone came together here anticipating Ren’s release from juvenile hall.

Truth be told, Ann (along with Ryuji) was perhaps one of the friends in Tokyo who kept the most contact with Ren. They’d message almost every day, whenever the other wasn’t busy, conversing over small topics such as the weather in their respective areas, or just simply checking in with the other.

She scrolled through some of the past messages she had with Ren in her phone, the warm fuzzy feeling in her chest growing at the last several playful banters and heartwarming messages they exchanged.

And then there was that message...

**Ren: I miss you too**

Ann felt something stir in her chest. Something about his reply added to those warm and fuzzy feelings inside. But, of course it would. She was practically infatuated with the boy after all—the boy who helped her through the whole Kamoshida plight a year ago, encouraging her to fight back, stopping her from giving into his demands.He helped her move onward, motivating her to challenge herself and never give up on her goals.

She didn’t know when she started having these feelings for her former leader. Perhaps it was all gradual. Or maybe it was his kindness—how he was the only one other than Shiho who listened to her concerns—how he was the only one who came to her when she was at her lowest point in her life—how he saw her for her and accepted her despite her flaws.

Sounds of jingling bells chimed behind her, and she immediately turned to look toward the entrance.

There Ren was, standing with his luggage, Morgana popping his head out from one of the bags.

“Welcome back!!!!” Everyone said in unison, moving in for a group hug.

Ren smiled. “It’s good to be back.”

* * *

Once everyone decided on a day and time to meet up again, all except two went their separate ways. Originally, Ann was supposed to walk back with Makoto and Haru, but decided on staying in the café for a little longer instead.

“Here.” Ren set down two cups of coffee on the table a while after Morgana went upstairs to rest. He took a seat across from her in the booth.

“Thanks,” Ann said, taking a sip of it. A small, satisfied smile traced her lips. “Mmm... Perfect. Just how I like it.”

He smiled. “Thanks. I try, heh heh.”

She hummed. “Your coffee and curry always hits the spot.”

They both sipped their coffees at the same time.

“So...” He broke their comfortable silence. “Happy to see me?”

There was a twinkle in those azure eyes. “Of course! I haven’t seen you since... March? Was it?”

Ren chuckled. “Wanna do something together then?”

Ann bobbed her head to the side. “Hm? Like what? Oh!” She pulled out her phone from her purse. “Let me ask the group for some ideas.”

Ren reached over for her hand, lowering her phone. “That won’t be needed.”

“Huh? But—”

“—I meant just the two of us, silly.”

The realization burned her cheeks. Why did it embarrass her? It wasn’t like she never spent some time alone with him before. But, the way he said it seemed like he was asking her out on a date rather than just a friendly hangout. The way he was also smiling at her didn’t make her cheeks any cooler either.

No. It had to be a friendly hangout... It _was_ just a friendly hangout... right?

“Oh! That’s what you meant...” said Ann, quiet at first, but then perked up short moments after. “Um... Okay! Fine with me. But, um... where should we go?”

“Anywhere you’d like.”

 _Anywhere_? She could really choose anywhere?

“Hmm...” she mused, poking her lips. “I really want to see that aquarium in Yokohama...”

“Hakkejima Sea Paradise?” he repeated, and she nodded.

“Uh huh. I’ve always wanted to see the dolphin tunnel there. Come on! It’ll be fun! What do you say?”

“Sounds interesting,” he replied with a friendly smile. “Let’s go then.”

* * *

A lightly plaid, short-sleeved shirt dress with a sash around her waist was what she went with when she walked out of her house, letting her long platinum blonde hair cascade down to her mid-lower back rather than the usual pigtails she wore nearly everyday. As random groups of people kept passing into and out of the aquarium, she frequently readjusted and gripped onto her sun hat as she waited patiently for him at the entrance, trying to keep it from flying away into the gusts of winds that fluttered in the air today.

“Ugh. Maybe I should’ve went without the hat,” she muttered to herself, letting go of it for a brief second to pull her phone out of her purse to check the time.

16:00—the time they agreed to meet up. Where was he anyways? Were the trains running late?

Before she had a chance to contemplate his whereabouts more, a gust of wind knocked the hat off her head, sending it flying in the air. Like a madwoman, she chased after it, incognizant of the bewildered glances that turned to her.

“Hey! Get back here!!!” Ann cried out, reaching for it when she suddenly knocked into someone, the impact sending both of them to the ground with her landing on top of this person.

“Ugh...” she groaned, shaking her head before looking up at the poor soul she ran into, “I’m sorry... I didn’t mean to—”

She paused, her cheeks immediately burning at the sight of who it was.

“R-Ren!” she squeaked, bracing herself on his chest.

He chuckled with a few coughs, waving the object of her distress in front of her. “Looking for something?”

She took the hat in her hands and stood up, offering her hand to help him up.

“I’m so sorry! I—”

He raised his hand to stop her. “You’re fine, Ann. Anyways... Sorry I’m late. I had to run to the store to buy some goods for Morgana before leaving.”

“Oh. No, it’s okay. I’m just happy you’re here. That’s the most important thing.”

He smiled. Why did he seem so satisfied with her response?

...

But, what confused her the most was when he leaned forward, face closing in inches from hers.

Her nearly heart stopped. “Ren!!!” she yelped, flinching back a little. “What are you—!?”

But, before she was able to finish, he plucked a leaf off her hair, showing it to her before letting it drift off in the wind.

“Well, then...” he said, craning his head toward the aquarium. “Shall we?” 

She nodded, a bit frazzled from her little fluster frenzy as she walked with him toward the entrance. They stopped in a line of people.

“Oh, and by the way....” He turned to her with a genuine smile, prompting her to look back at him with a look of inquiry. “You look very pretty today.”

He really was straining her poor heart this afternoon. She blushed, immediately turning away from the dark frizzy-haired boy. “Oh, um... thanks.”

“You should wear your hair down more often. It looks good on you,” he went on, sweeping a lock of her hair behind her ear.

“I... I’ll keep that in mind...” she managed to say, trying so hard to hide the little smile creeping across her face to no avail.

* * *

After exploring around the Dolphin Fantasy tunnel, Ren and Ann headed toward the souvenir shop.

“Ah!!! Look at this plush, Ren!” She snatched one of the dolphin plush pillows, hugging it close as if it was precious to her. “Isn’t he adorable?”

“Very,” he responded, a light chuckle escaping his lips.

Her attention then turned to a plush seal on the other side of the shelf, taking it in her arms along with the dolphin. “And this one too! Ahh! I want both of them!”

“Don’t get too crazy now.”

“Or... this one?” She grabbed another dolphin, then a penguin. “Maybe this one?”

He laughed once more, almost as if he was entertained by this whole thing.

“You might as well buy the whole store,” he teased, causing her to huff a pout.

“Fine! Then, I’ll choose these two then!” she said in defiance, selecting the dolphin and the seal and setting the rest back on the shelf.

They walked up to the cashier lady, but before Ann was able to pull her wallet out to take out cash, Ren beat her to it.

“Wait!” she exclaimed, grasping his arm. “No, Ren. I got this! You don’t have to—”

“Too late,” he replied, handing the cashier his yen.

The cashier let out a giddy giggle as she bagged the recently purchased items. “Aww! That’s so sweet. What a lovely boyfriend you have there, Miss.”

Ann turned a beet red.

“Oh! Um... We’re not—”

“I try,” he said, taking Ann’s hand in his own while he grabbed the bag with the other hand. “Well, then... Let’s get going, shall we?”

Her heart skipped an entire beat.

“R-Ren?” she stammered, almost tumbling over her feet when he pulled her with him toward the exit. “H-Hey! W-Wait a minute! What are you—”

“You’re my date today,” he frankly said, still tugging her along. “What’s wrong with a little hand holding?”

Her jaw dropped. “HUH?”

He stopped to look at her. “What did you think this was?”

Seriously? This was a date the _entire_ time? And here she was thinking it was just another hangout day like they normally would do on their free time.

Then again... what male and female would go alone together in an aquarium without some sort of thing going on? Or, any other place for that matter?

“I...” she began, feeling like she was on fire. “O-Of course I know it’s a date! J-Just testing you, making sure you’re paying attention... Hahahaha!!!”

He raised a skeptical brow. “Oh, really?”

“A-Anyways!!” she sputtered out, then immediately softened as she placed her other hand over his that held hers, a little shy smile making way across her lips. “C-Can we go see the seals next? I really want to see them.”

He smiled back, seemingly going along with the change in topic. “Alright. Let’s go then.”

And they walked on for a while, until something came across Ann’s mind.

“A-Actually...” She let go of his hand, prompting him to suddenly stop.

“What’s wrong?” he asked, looking at her with an inquisitive look on his face.

“U-Um... S-Since this is a date....” she said, hesitantly curling her arm around his and giving him a sheepish look. “Is this too much? I... like being close like this... if you don’t mind.”

Ren let out a light chuckle, a warm doting smile suffusing his lips. “I don’t mind,” he responded softly, continuing onward with her clung taut around his arm. “Let’s keep going, shall we?”

She smiled in content, leaning her head right on his shoulder.

* * *

After finishing their tour around the aquarium, the two made their way to the Shibuya diner to eat, discussing various topics such as Ann’s modeling progress and Ren’s plans for the future. Night had fallen by the time they finished dinner and they decided to take a stroll around Inokashira Park. They stopped off at the center of the Nanaibashi Bridge across the pond, taking in the view of the branches of lush green trees extending from the shore. Had it been springtime, it would’ve been a lovelier sight with the cherry blossoms blooming so densely over the surface of the pond.

“Look, Ren!” The blonde enthusiastically pointed to the night starry sky. “A shooting star!”

Ren looked up, a small smile creeping way on his face as he leaned onto the wooden rail. “Make a wish.”

“Of course!” She beamed, closing her eyes and crossing her fingers as she too leaned on the rail like him. “I’m going to wish for many good things!”

“You can only make one wish, silly.”

“Shh!!!! I wasn’t supposed to know that!”

Ren chuckled as she made her one and only wish...

...which was to make this last as long as she could before this night ended.

“And...” she said, slowly opening her eyes, “...wish made.”

Words were left unspoken for the next few moments as they both gazed at the shimmering stars above. A comfortable silence it was, something Ann wouldn’t take for granted.

“Ann...”

Ann turned to him, eyes widening in curiosity. “Yes?”

There was a serious look on his face now, dark silver eyes intensified as he gazed into hers.

“I... know that I live quite a distance away. And that... the possibility of starting something like this is probably slim...”

She bobbed her head to the side. “Starting something like what?”

He turned away, looking out in the distance before continuing.

“I’ve been thinking about it for some time. How... we could do more than just messaging back and forth. How we can be more than just... this.”

Ann wasn’t catching on. “I’m not following.”

He let go of the railing, turning to her with that intense gaze in his eyes. That look... What was that look he had on his face? He never looked at her like this before.

“Ren?” she said when he said nothing for a while. She released her grip on the railing too, turning to him with curious eyes.

He took one step closer, face leaning closer to hers. His hand palmed her cheek, stroking it under his thumb as the corner of his mouth curled a bit.

“What we have right now... isn’t enough. I want more. And I know you do too.”

Before she was able to inquire the meaning behind the message, he leaned forward and pressed his lips against hers. She immediately froze, time stopping as her eyes as widened as saucers. They stood like this for a second before she soon gave in, taking her hands on his shoulders and drawing herself closer as he wrapped his arms around her.

His lips were soft and gentle, warm enough to melt her in his arms. So this was what it felt like—to be kissed. How she wanted nothing more in this world than to make this last, tilting her head ever so slightly as he deepened the kiss further.

It was magical—practically a dream come true.

After a while, they parted, soft gasps exchanged as they locked eyes.

“I-I... um...” she stammered out with reddened cheeks, unsure of what else to say.

Ren laughed when she quickly turned away. “Look who’s shy.”

Her head snapped back to him, a glare in her eyes. “I-I’m _not_ shy!” she protested, her harsh voice trailing off when she then followed up with, “You just surprised me... T-That’s all...”

He touched her cheek again, making her falter in her stance. “Sure you are.”

“Hey! S-Stop that!” She blushed furiously, shaking out of his hold.

The corner of his mouth curled. “You know you like it.”

“Ren!”

“I can’t help it. You’re so cute.”

“How can you say that so nonchalantly!?”

“Anyways...” he said, getting back to the matter. “Now, that the cat is out of the bag... Would you like to be my girlfriend?”

That last part made Ann as red as a beet, her heart beating erratically in her chest. “Y-Your... Your _girlfriend_?”

“Or... is the long distance a problem for you?”

Ann quieted, thinking about it for a bit. Of course she wanted to be with him. She wanted nothing more than to be with him. Four months without him—complete torture! But, she’s also heard the many downsides to long distance relationships. What if something goes wrong? What if it doesn’t work out? What if that affects their friendship in the end?

“Ren... I....”

The last thing she needed right now was a heartbreak, after all.

“I...”

Wait a minute... Who said that their relationship was destined to fail? She’d never know if she never tried, right?

Besides, he was only two hours away—even less by train like he mentioned before. It could’ve been much worse.

“O-Of course I want to be your girlfriend!!!” she fired out, a defiant look in her eye. “I... I like you! I really REALLY like you! Like... super SUPER crazy about you! This long distance is nothing to me!”

He smiled, chuckling at her sudden change of demeanor. “Well... I’m glad to hear that.”

A moment of silence lingered between them for a bit. Her cheeks felt like they were on fire. “I-I’m serious, Ren....” she said, eyes pleading him to believe her. “I like you... I really do.”

“I know that, silly,” he replied, taking her in his arms and holding her close. He gently pressed her head against his chest. “And I like you too.”

A long sigh escaped her lips. “If only this would last forever...” she murmured, nuzzling his chest. “I don’t want you to go back...”

“Hey,” he said, slightly pulling back to look down at her. “Don’t be sad yet. I still have a few more days ‘til I go back, silly.”

“I know. But still... the thought makes me sad.”

“I’m still here, Ann. I promise I’ll come and visit you...” he vowed, thumbing her cheek. “...and you’re always welcome to come and visit my place too.”

“Yeah...”

He tilted her chin upward to face him.

“So, let’s enjoy our time together while I’m still here, alright?”

She gave a firm nod, an affectionate smile making across her lips as she nestled back into his chest. And she remained this way with him for a while, holding onto him as she basked in his warmth under the bright starry night sky.

**Author's Note:**

> Hooray! Day 1 done! Woot woot!
> 
> I love this pair way too much :3
> 
> RVK


End file.
